gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
O'Chunks
O'Chunks is a powerful warrior and minion of Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario. He appears to speak in a Scottish accent - possibly why he continues to refer to Mario as "Maria" - and is fought many times throughout Super Paper Mario. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': O'Chunks has shown to be incredibly strong and capable of picking up heavy objects and throwing them. He has been shown to hold up a crumbling ceiling, preventing it from collapsing. *'Superhuman Durability': He has shown to be able to take multiple hits in a row, and able to resist damage and the elements. *'Superhuman Jumping Ability': O'Chunks has shown the ability to jump to extraordinary heights despite his size and apparent weight. *'Master Combatant': O'Chunks has his own unique fighting style that he developed. He uses various techniques including jumping and throwing to achieve victory. History Chapter 1-3: The Sands of Yold O'Chunks is first seen near the end of Chapter 1-2 where he introduces himself to Mario and Tippi. Tippi already suspects that he is working with Count Bleck and challenges Mario to a fight. Soon after, O'Chucks is defeated by Mario and "flies" away saying he will get revenge. O'Chucks is then seen again with Count Bleck agreeing to give him a second chance. Chapter 5-2: Pixls, Tablets and Crag O'Chunks is fought again in the second level of Chapter 5 where he eventually gets defeated by Mario, Peach, or Bowser. Chapter 5-4: The Menace of King Croacus O'Chunks is then seen again along with Dimentio deep in Floro Caverns where Dimentio puts a Floro Sprout on his head turning him into "O'Cabbage." Mario and his friends defeat this powered up version and O'Chunks regains himself not knowing what had happened. He then "flies" away again. Chapter 8-1: The Impending Darkness O'Chunks is fought for the last time in Castle Bleck where Bowser challenged him to a fight. O'Chunks is defeated by Bowser, but then the ceiling starts to fall. O'Chunks had then caught the ceiling telling Bowser to move on. Bowser is confused on why O'Chunks did that and O'Chunks replies by saying that Bowser defeated him fair and square and he deserves to move on. Bowser decides to stay behind also holding up the ceiling telling O'Chunks to go on. However, the two begin to argue back and forth until the ceiling presumably crushes them. O'Chunks is later revealed to survive where he, along with Mimi, give their voice of courage to Count Bleck and Tippi. This event proves he is loyal until the end making him a true minion. Aftermath After the stopping of the Chaos Heart, O' Chunks is mainly seen in the Flipside hanging around. He decides not to do evil things anymore. Attacks *'Spin Grab': O'Chunks will grab the player, spin and throw it around the screen. when the attack ends O'Chunks starts doing a victory dance. *'Leg Stomp': O'Chunks will jump and use his legs to ground pound to hit Mario. *'Ram': O'Chunks will catch sight of Mario and charge at him with his shoulders. *'Rock Throw': O'Chunks will put his hands on the ground and pick a large amount of chunks at Mario. *'Farts Away': The Chunky Soldier will just super fart on the air and fall hoping to hit Mario. de:O'Klock fr:Mc Astagne it:Pugnazzo Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Former villains